Yin
by Tejanochica
Summary: The final battle didn't go exactly as planned; Touko's been struck by lightning, Zekrom's on the loose, and Ghetsis claims that N was the winner though the match was never officially ended. Never the less, Team Plasma has taken over Unova, and if no one stands up to them the world is next. But how do you take down such a powerful organization? From the inside of course.
1. Chapter 1

This was it, this was the final battle. The one that would decide the future of the Unova region. Her and her Pokémon had been fighting for what seemed like hours now. Would humans continue to live with Pokémon, or would they be forced to separate? If Touko had anything to say about it humans and Pokémon would be together forever, but her opponent had other ideas.

"Can't you see?" the green haired teen asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "Zekrom doesn't even acknowledge you and your ideals! Just give up now. Reshiram has acknowledged me as the Hero of Truth; there is no way you can defeat me!"

"Hero of Truth?" Touko snorted, "How can you be the Hero of Truth if you've been fed lies your whole life?"

"Feh! What do you know?" N snapped, "I was raised with Pokémon, I can understand them! You know nothing of what they feel!"

"Oh yeah, that's right; I forgot," she sighed patronizingly, "Since I was raised by _humans_ I couldn't possibly care about anything but myself! Grow up! You've traveled through Unova; you've seen trainers that care about their Pokémon."

"Enough!" he cut off any other arguments she might make. "Let our Pokémon do the talking from now on."

"Fine by me," she said evenly, glancing over at her Pokémon. "Braviary! Use Crush Claw!"

"Bra!" the flying Pokémon screeched as he launched into the air.

"Klingklang! Thunderbolt!" N ordered.

"Klang, klang!" the gear Pokémon chanted as it summoned the electricity like his master had asked.

"Dodge it!" Touko pleaded as she watched her partner wheel about in the air.

Everything looked like it was going her way until a few stray bolts of lightning knocked masonry off of the ceiling and sent it crashing down to the ground. Touko jumped aside as a particularly large chunk descended upon where she was standing, but still fell to the ground when the floor shook violently beneath her feet. She heard her Braviary screech, or was that just ringing in her ears from hitting her head? The sudden lurch of her body upwards told her that it had been her Braviary and that she was now being carried through the air in the claws of her beloved Pokémon.

She saw the flashes of lightning up close now, even if she closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Every hairpin turn sent her heart into her throat and every deafening boom shook through her body. But her added weight was slowing Braviary down, and it was only a matter of time before they were hit. And the fateful strike came, and it sent the two plummeting down to the tile floor. Touko scrambled to her feet as she tried to regain the breath that had been knocked from her and placed her hands on her feathered friend.

"Braviary?" she called out as she watched small arcs of electricity dance across the dark blue plumage; he was paralyzed.

"Klingklang, finish it," she heard N order.

"NO!" Touko shouted, throwing herself over her injured Pokémon, attempting to shield him from any more damage.

She cried out in pain when the attack struck her back and the electricity prickled at her skin. She flopped limply to the side and did her best to curl up into a ball as her limbs twitched and her muscles spasmed. She could only hear her ragged breathing as her chest heaved, but she didn't care about that. She stared at her Braviary and raised a twitching hand to touch him. He had fainted, possibly from the fall to the ground.

"Please, Touko," N started and she heard the faint echo of his footsteps on the tile. "Give up now; no one else has to be hurt. Look at yourself, look at your Pokémon," he reasoned when she remained silent. "You claim to care deeply about them, yet you allow them to suffer like this," he gestured to the fallen Braviary. "I haven't even called upon Reshiram; what chance do you think you stand?"

"No," she rasped as she slowly and painfully felt for her final pokéball. "There's one more."

"Touko," his voice was soft now, pleading almost. "Please, let them rest," he said as his pale hand enveloped her trembling tan one.

Maybe she had shifted and hit the release button on her final pokéball. Maybe its occupant sensed her need. Either way the last thing Touko heard before she let the darkness overrun her senses as a mighty roar.

* * *

N couldn't believe it. Even after he had defeated almost all of her team, her Pokémon were still crying out for more. Was their bond so strong that there was nothing they wouldn't do for her? It was clear that she felt the same for them; no normal trainer would take a hit for one of their Pokémon.

"Touko," he said softly as he placed his hand on hers. "Please, let them rest." _Let yourself rest._ His unspoken plea hung heavily in the air.

He felt her hand relax under his and watched as her blue eyes started to close. He squeezed gently as he let out a sigh of relief; it was over. Or so he thought. The peaceful moment was shattered by her final Pokémon being released from its captivity.

"BOAR!" the great Pokémon roared as it flames flared up into the air.

N looked up quickly and tensed, waiting for its reaction so seeing its mistress passed out on the ground.

"_Touko?"_ the fire-type asked, taking a lumbering step towards her. _"Why are you sleeping? Are you hurt?" _it prodded when it saw the burns that peeked through the charred opening in the back of her shirt. _"Did you do this?"_ it accused, looking now straight at N. _"I remember you; you're the one who wants to separate us! It was you! You hurt her!"_

N swallowed thickly as he felt the Pokémon's anger growing rapidly. He had to find a way to calm it down before one of them got hurt; and the one was most likely to be him. But what?

"_It was me!"_ he recognized the voice of his Klingklang. _"What're you going to do about it?"_

The Emboar didn't respond except for taking deliberate, furious steps toward the taunting steel-type. Klingklang seemed smug until Emboar gripped its spinning body and held on tightly. It was then that N began to sense fear from his partner, but both of them knew it was too late.

"_This,"_ Emboar growled as the flames around his face grew exponentially and he smashed his head into the main gear in Klingklang's body.

N felt his stomach lurch, as it did each time one of his Pokémon fainted. He looked down quickly when he felt a slight trembling from Touko, hoping that she was returning to her senses. If anyone could calm this raging beast it had to be her. Instead of what he had been hoping so dearly for he watched as her hand shook seemingly of its own accord and bright blue light streamed through her fingers. He gently pulled her digits back and gasped. It was the Dark Stone; so she hadn't release her Emboar? It had come of its own accord when it sensed its trainer's need? More importantly, Zekrom was coming and would crush them both beneath him if they didn't move fast.

He wasted no time getting Touko and himself away from the ancient Pokémon, who knew what he would do if there was no one there to tame him. A shock wave crashed through everything in the room, making him drop his unconscious load and fall to the tile as well. It took him a while to regain his bearing, and when he did he couldn't believe it.

"ROM!" Zekrom roared as he stretched his black wings, knocking more pieces of the ceiling off in the process.

"_Where is she? Where is the Hero of Ideals?"_ he demanded, scanning the room.

"N! What is going on?" N recognized his father's voice as the doors slammed open and a herd of footsteps tramped in. "Is that?" Ghetsis gasped along with the grunts that followed him. "Well, don't just stand there!" the Sage snapped, regaining his composure quickly, "Subdue that beast! Capture Zekrom!"

"_Heh heh, puny human,"_ Zekrom chuckled. _"Do you honestly believe that you can capture me? Only the Hero of Ideals can, and you are a very far cry from her."_

N could only watch as Zekrom summoned electricity into a blindingly bright ball in front of him and sent it into the large stained glass window that occupied almost an entire wall. Grunts scattered, dodging the rubble as it went wherever it pleased. He coughed a bit on the dust as it stung at his eyes and nose.

"_I shall find her, Hero of Truth,"_ the legendary Pokémon now addressed N. _"Then we shall meet again; prepare accordingly."_

And with that he launched himself out of the gaping hole he had created and into the sky, a storm brewing around him. Everyone sat there in a stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity; it took Touko groaning in pain to jerk them out of it. N was immediately at her side with her hand in his trying to comfort her.

"Get a medical team!" he ordered and dimly registered someone shouting in confirmation. "You'll be fine Touko," he whispered more to reassure himself. "You'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"What should we do with her Pokémon?"

That was the question that hung in the air of the castle. Would they be released like all the other trainers' Pokémon? Or would they be a part of the select few that would remain captive "for the good of Unova"? N wanted to set them free like he had promised to do, but Ghetsis had a more… extreme view of what should happen to them.

"They should be locked up for good," the Sage declared to the select few gathered around the large table. "We can't risk releasing them into the wild where some other trainer might come along and recapture them!"

The seven sages nodded and murmured in agreement. N just shook his head at the notion. Surely all the trainers in Unova would realize that this was the best for Pokémon everywhere.

"How can we do that when we promised to release all Pokémon when we succeeded?" he countered.

This discussion had been going on for a while now; back and forth, back and forth. N had managed to talk his father away from his earlier stance; Ghetsis had originally wanted to kill Touko's team to prevent them from being used against Team Plasma in the future.

"Perhaps we could offer you a compromise," Anthea's wise voice cut into the argument.

"What could you possibly offer?" Ghetsis sighed in annoyance; he was getting tired of talking in circles.

"Release the Pokémon," Concordia started, and N perked up at this.

"Into the Victory Garden," Anthea finished for her twin, and Ghetsis gave a small frown at this.

N knew that he could convince the other sages to go along with this plan. The Victory Garden was a recent addition to the Plasma Castle where he planned to keep his Pokémon and the other abused Pokémon he had found in his travels. It was the perfect place to release Touko's Pokémon to; they could keep their promise and make sure that no one else ever used them for battle again.

"Well," Ghetsis started, his frown growing more, "I guess that would work…"

"Then we're in agreement," N could barely contain the grin that threatened to break out across his face. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

The Goddesses' plan of releasing Touko's Pokémon into the Victory Garden wasn't going as well as N hoped it would. The first one, her Braviary, had immediately taken to the air and refused to come within range for it to be recalled into the pokéball. Right now a team was on its way to the roof of the castle, but he had the feeling that once they got there the Pokémon would fly out even further.

"Braviary!" he called out to the Pokémon, trying to reason with it. "Come down!"

"_Fuck you!"_ the flying type shot back without missing a beat. _"Where's Touko? I'll come down if she's there!"_

N was startled at the Pokémon's language; he had never experienced that before. Where did it pick that up? Did Touko secretly swear a lot? He shook his head in disbelief as he turned to the grunt next to him.

"Has Touko regained consciousness?" he asked, hopeful that she was.

"No sir," the grunt shook his head, "the medics don't believe that she will be awake for another day or so."

"Braviary!" N shouted back up at the Pokémon, "She won't—"

"_I heard, asshole!"_ the Braviary cawed, wheeling in a large circle, _"Still not coming down!"_

"Leave it alone," Ghetsis advised, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's bound to get tired and come down eventually."

"… Yes, father," N agreed, turning to go back into the castle.

* * *

In the Medical Bay Touko's eyes began to shift behind her closed lids. Not that anyone noticed; they were too busy treating the wounds inflicted by the rouge Braviary wreaking havoc on those who dared enter the Victory Garden. In her secluded corner next to a large window the muscles of her face began to twitch as well. Slowly but surely her eyes began to flutter open, and the first sight that greeted her was her Braviary hovering just on the other side of the pane of glass.

"Hey," she rasped, a weak grin splitting her face. "What're you doing here?"

If the bird Pokémon could smile, Touko would be willing to bet that it would right now. It dove down from the window and disappeared for a moment before reappearing moments later. She noted that from one of his talons hung the belt that she kept her pokéballs on when he raised his talons and started to attack the glass. She realized what he was doing and quickly stumbled out of the bed she had been laid out on.

"Touko?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and her blue eyes widened as adrenaline started to pump through her veins. It was N. She dimly heard the glass breaking and Braviary cawing; all her attention was focused on the green haired teen. Her heart thudded in her throat as he started walking towards her, breaking her out of her trance. She spun on her heels, her bare feet squeaking against the tile, ran through the broken glass and leapt out of the gaping hole where the window once was. Her faithful Pokémon was there to catch her as she began her free fall, and he flapped his powerful wings; speeding them away from the castle.

Once they were up among the clouds the adrenaline wore off, and she could feel everything. Her entire body ached; especially her right shoulder and she could feel the warm blood dripping out of the soles of her feet.

"Braviary," she gasped when the pain hit her like a ton of bricks, "we have to find a Pokécenter."

* * *

"I knew we should have killed those damnable things," Ghetsis muttered darkly.

N decided not to acknowledge his father's comment as he surveyed the damage that had been caused when they released just one of Touko's Pokémon. At least a dozen of Plasma Grunts suffered injuries, and the Medical Bay's large window had been completely shattered. A part of him was thankful that Touko and her Pokémon had escaped; Ghetsis wouldn't have let her team go and N knew that she wouldn't go anywhere without her companions. Another part of him mourned her leaving, he had hoped to make her his first real friend; his first confidant. But with Team Plasma growing as exponentially as it was, maybe it was for the best that he didn't have any distractions like friends…

"Come, N," Ghetsis said, gesturing to the door. "We must prepare for your coronation."

"Yes," the green haired teen said stiffly before walking out with the Great Sage. He didn't have time for friends right now, he reminded himself; he was about to be crowned as King of Unova and there could be no distractions.


End file.
